


One & Lonely

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Ryden - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's school projects and songwriting. It's picnics in the park and flower crowns. It's the gentle strum of a guitar against a summer breeze . It's the abuse, and the unavoidable fights. It's the story of an inevitable love, whether they like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One & Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> WOW actually not a drabble-y oneshot this time. It is fluffy though, because I can't do anything else.

"Hey Ross," Pete yelled, trying yet failing to get Ryan's attention. "I said, HEY ROSS", Patrick immediately slapped Pete lightly on the shoulder, making him stumble bacwards and fall on the tree, as he whispered "Pete, shut up, you're embarrasing us," but briefly hugging him soon after. "I'm sowwy Patty" Pete whined, putting on a mock baby voice and pouting. Patrick giggled, "Don't call me that". After Pete had got Ryan's attention, he continued yelling at him, despite the fact that he was standing no more than 3ft away from him. "Yes Pete, I can hear you. Now continue." Ryan snapped jokingly. "That guy Brandon's been staring at you for the past half hour," Discretely looking over his shoulder, Ryan found that sure enough, he was being watched. As soon as they locked eyes, Brendon looked away awkwardly, blushing. "He just joined our school, last week, and his name's Brendon, you idiot" Frank said, being the 'smarty pants' he was, in Patrick's exact words. "And you know this how?" Pete commented. "I sit behind him in Physics class" Frank retorted, childishly arguing back. All of this was happening while Ryan was zoned out, admiring Brendon. Again, they locked eyes, and this time, neither of them looked away. Instead, they both smiled. Brendon's smile made Ryan's heart flutter. After 5 minutes of slightly less awakward eye contact, Pete suggested that they go and get food, so they do. As they leave the park, he sees Brendon shyly waving at him, and he waves back. "I'll see him again," Ryan thought to himself "That's for sure."

**7 months later** Music with Mr Armstrong. Probably Ryan's favourite lesson, due to guitar being pretty much his only hobby. As Armstrong quieted the class down, he began to explain this semester's project. "For the weeks leading up to summer break your assignment is to write and perform an original song". There were several murmurs of disagreement before he continued, "In pairs." Ryan really disliked paired projects with a burning passion, as he was always that one person who gets paired with someone he didn't know, or forced to work by himself. Pete and Patrick, Frank and Gerard, Phil and Dan. It all seemed to work out so well until Ryan turned up. Armstrong noticed Ryan looking round aimlessley and said "Ryan, you don't have a partner?" being the sarcastic person he was, Ryan replied with "Yep, this is my partner" pointing to the empty seat beside him. "Very funny Ross. You with Brendon, now get to work." Ryan may have had a mild heart attack right on the spot. He wondered if he had heard right. "Ryan, is it?" Brendon said, in a soft, angelic voice. He could listen to him speaking all day. He was so lost in thought about Brendon's voice that he momentarily forgot that he was being spoken to. "Your name is Ryan, right?" Ryan snapped back to reality at the sound of Brendon's voice again. "Oh, yeah. Brendon?". "Yeah," Brendon replied, smiling at how much of an awkward speaker Ryan was. "So. Writing a song" Brendon continued. "Any ideas?" They both thought for a second, their minds blank for ideas. It was at times like these where Brendon regretted not writing down his song ideas. He had many song ideas flung upon him by his brain at the most inconvienient of times, where he couldn't write or type them anywhere. He thought long and hard, desperately trying to remember that one about Mona Lisa he thought of. His thoughts were interrupted by Ryan speaking to him, but he didn't catch exactly what he said. It sounded along the lines of "We should meet at my place tonight, you know, like to brainstorm", but he wasn't too sure. "I'm sorry, what was that" Brendon said, trying not to sound as ignorant as he was. "I said, we should meet at my place tonight, you know, like to brainstorm" Ryan instantly regretted saying this. What if he sounded too clingy? What if Brendon gets creeped out? What if he hates me already? "Yeah, that would be great! Should I bring money for pizza?" Ryan instantly stopped panicking and smiled. "Yeah, okay, I'll pay half." Their conversation trailed to an end as they started doing that thing again, where they stare into each other's eyes. It must have been about 20 minutes since they spoke, because the bell eventually rang, making Brendon jump. Ryan giggled at this, which made Brendon smile. "So, I'll see you at 5?" Ryan asked. "That would be great." Brendon replied.


End file.
